Mianhae Saeng
by SunakumaKYUMIN
Summary: entahlah .


**Tittle : Mianhae Saeng**

**Cast : DBSK + cho kyuhyun**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka, orang tua, dan fans *maunya ChangKyu untuk Suna #Cassie and ELF nagsah golok**

**Warning : alur kecepetan, typo's yang menjamur(?), 100% murni dari otak suna yang tercinta**

**Summary : entahlah .**

**Don't like don't read**

**No bash!**

**~ Selamat Menikmati ~ #di kira makanan -_-**

**_150213, 09.00 pm_**

Matahari telah terbenam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, memberikan tugasnya kepada sang bulan untuk menerangi malam. Bintang-bintang mulai bersinar menemani tugas sang bulan. Menampilkan keindahan lukisan malam. Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas atap sebuah gedung apartement mewah, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Namja itu membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup, menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Entah apa yang sedang di fikirkan oleh namja itu. Bahkan keindahan sang langit tak berpengaruh banyak pada dirinya.

CEKLEK! (me: hehehe begitu bunyi pintu?)

Namja itu tak bergeming sedikit pun dari aktivitasnya memandang langit. Ia tak memperdulikan seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu. Tak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya menikmati keindahan tuhan malam ini dengan tenang.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya seseorang itu pada sang namja.

"hm.. menikmati angin. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini kyu?" tanya sang namja pada seseorang yang di panggil kyu itu.

"mencari ketenangan mungkin." Jawabnya.

"benarkah? Bukannya saat ini seharusnya kau masih ada latihan dengan hyungdeulmu untuk persiapan SUPER SHOW?"

"ani. Latihannya sudah selesai min-ah."

"benarkah kyunnie?."

"hmm... menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

"menurutku, kau melarikan diri dari lahitanmu. Mungkin kau mengkhawatirkanku sehingga kau mencariku kemari."

"hmm.. kau benar. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau bahkan sengaja tak mengangkat telponku."

"ani. Bukanya aku sengaja. Tapi aku memang tidak membawa hpku kyunnie."

"itu sama saja changmin-ah." Jawabnya ketus. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"kyunnie.." panggil changmin tiba-tiba.

"hmm.."

"apa kau fikir aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tahun kemarin lagi, sehingga kau langsung melarikan dari latihanmu begitu aku tidak menjawab telpon mu?"

"ani. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku hanya berfikir bahwa kau sedang bersedih dan pasti sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu."

"gomawo kyunnie."

"hmmm."

**_160213 07.00 am_**

Pagi yang cerah di salah satu kamar apartement milik segerombol(?) namja, kini sudah dipenuhi oleh kegaduhan para penghuninya. Sepertinya kegaduhan itu sudah menjadi ciri khas dari para penhuni(?) kamar ini.

"YA! KYUNNIE CEPAT BANGUN INI SUDAH SIANG." seorang namja bergelar anchovy itu berdiri di depan sebuah kamar, meneriaki sang pemilik kamar untuk segera bangan.

Ceklek!

Akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam, menandakan bahwa ia masih dalam tahap pengumpulan(?) energi untuk menjalani hari yang cerah ini.

"aish... hyuk-ah kau berisik." Jawab namja itu dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"ya! Panggil aku hyung kyunnie." Ucap namja bernama hyuk aka eunhyuk itu.

"hmm" jawab namja itu-kyuhyun- terus berjalan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka ke arah meja makan.

"kyunnie kau cuci muka dulu sana." Ucap seorang namja imut dari dapur.

"aku ngantuk minnie hyung." jawab kyuhyun.

"tapi kyu.. kau harus cuci mukamu dulu"

"sudahlah ge, biar aku yang membantu gui xian ge ke kamar mandi." Ucap seorang namja berpipi mochi.

" gomawo henry-ah" ucap sungmin dari arah dapur.

"cheonman ge." henry mulai memapah kyuhyun yang masih setengah mengantuk ke kamar mandi.

"aish.. magnae evil itu pulang jam berapa semalam?" tanya kangin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur bersama dengan yesung dan siwon.

"emm.. mungkin jam 2 pagi ia baru pulang hyung." jawab ryeowook. yesung, kangin dan siwon langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Mereka masih menunggu makanan selesai dan para penghuni(?) dorm atas turun.

"pagi~" sapa donghae yang masuk bersama dengan para member lain. Mereka langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"mana kyunnie?" tanya donghae entah pada siapa.

"tuh lagi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka di antar henry." Jawab eunhyuk.

"di antar henry? Apa gui xian sakit?" tanya zhoumi khawatir ( me: ceritanyamember sjm pada masih sibuk promo di korea. :P)

"ani. Dia tadi masih ngantuk dan tidak mau cuci muka. Makanya henry-ah yang mengantarnya." Jelas sungmin sambil menyusun makanan yang dimasaknya dan ryeowook.

"pagi hyungdeul~" sapa kyuhyun dari arah kamar mandi bersama henry.

"kyunnie semalam kau kemana saja kabur saat latihan dan baru pulang jam 2 pagi?." Tanya yesung.

"semalam aku di atap dorm." Jawab kyuhyun seadanya. Ia sibuk menyingkirkan sayuran dari piringnya. Dengan sigap ryeowook langsung memukul tangan kyuhyun dengan sendok sayur.

"MWO? Ngapain kau di atap malam-malam sampai jam 2 begitu. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Ucap siwon khawatir.

"aku menemani changmin-ah di sana. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, hyungdeul tahu kan kejadian setahun yang lalu. Aku hanya ingin menemaninya saja." Jawab kyuhyun sibuk memakan makanannya. Ia tak memperdulikan bahwa member yang lain kini sedang menatapnya kagum.

"lain kali temani changmin-ah di dorm saja nde. Hyung tak mau kalian sakit." Ucap kangin.

"kalau dia mau hyung. aku tak bisa janji." Jawab kyuhyun.

"nde..nde.. sekarang makanlah yang banyak. Dan jangan buang sayuran itu." Perintah kangin. Sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa menekuk wajah tampannya.

**_160213 01.00 pm_**

Seorang namja sedang bersandar di depan kaca ruang dance setelah berlatih selama 3 jam lamanya. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia tak bergabung dengan yang lainnya, entahlah namja itu kini hanya ingin sendiri.

"min-ah.." panggil seorang namja bermata tajam.

"nde.. " jawab namja itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"ini minumlah."

"gomawo yunho hyung." namja itu mengambil minuman yang disodorkan yunho.

"changmin-ah.." panggil yunho. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"apa kita harus menerima kontrak untuk konser besok? Jika kau tak ingin, aku masih bisa membatalkannya." Ucap yunho.

"maksud hyung, konser valentine besok? Untuk apa di batalkan hyung. kau ingin manager hyung dan young min sajangnim memarahimu?"

"tak perlu memikirkan itu changmin-ah. Jika kau tak ingin ikut konser itu aku bisa meminta manager hyung untuk membatalkannya."

"tak apa hyung. aku mau kok ikut konser itu, sepertinya menyenangkan."

"tapi min-ah kau tau kan, mereka juga akan jadi salah satu pengisi acara. Hyung hanya tak mau –

"aku terluka karena kejadian setahun yang lalu saat melihat mereka. begitu hyung?" potong changmin. Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"tenanglah hyung. aku tak apa percayalah. Lagi pula konser besok juga akan ada SUPER JUNIOR, SHINee, dan CN BLUE. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan mereka hyung KYU-LINE. Aku sudah lama tak berkumpul dengan mereka. apa hyung tega membiarkan ku?" tanya changmin dengan mata memelas.

"huft.. baiklah." Jawab yunho.

"hahahaha. Gomawo hyung" jawab changmin tersenyum. Ia langsung mengeluarkan hpnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"jonghyun-ah... aish kau sedang apa memang... bla..bla..bla..." yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah magnaenya itu.

**_170213 10.00 am_**

Di sebuah stadion terbesar di kota itu orang-orang mulai berkumpul. Mereka yang datang adalah orang-orang yang ingin menonton sebuah konser spesial hari valentin yang diadakan oleh salah satu stasiun tv besar di kota itu. Mereka telah siap mengantri di depan pintu masuk stadion sejak pagi hari, padahal konser itu sendiri baru akan di mulai pukul 7 nanti malam. Tapi antusianisme para penonton sudah terasa saat ini.

Sementara itu saat ini di bagian dalam stadion akan berlangsung reharshal untuk konser nanti malam.

"annyeonghaseo sunbaenim.." para hoobae memberi salam kepada para sunbae.

"annyeong~" Saat ini seluruh pengisi acara yang telah datang sedang berkumpul di ruang tunggu yang sangat besar. Diantaranya mereka yang telah datang adalah DBSK, SISTAR, EXO K dan M, BIGBANG, 2NE1, JAY PARK, 2PM, f(x).

"annyeong~" ucap member super junior (+ zhoury) dan shniee yang datang bersamaan.

"KYU~ MINHO~" teriak changmin dengan suaranya yang CUKUP kencang.

"ya! berhenti berteriak pabo!" ucap kyuhyun.

"aish.. kau menyebalkan kyunnie." Balas changmin.

"kau berisik changmin-ah." Balas kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Pertengkaran ringan mereka berdua cukup membuat yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa. Kyuhyun dan changmin dengan kompak mengembungkan pipi mereka. (me : KYAAAAA! Evil magnae jadi aegyo magnae. JLEB #dibantai Changkyu)

"hahaha mereka benar-benar kompak." Ucap GD.

"sudahlah hyungdeul. Kalian jadi tertawaan tau." Ucap minho.

"nde~" jawab kyuhyun dan changmin. Sekali lagi changkyu menjadi tertawaan dari yang lain.

"ann- loh kalian kenapa tertawa?" tanya jonghwa heran. Para member CN BLUE yang lain hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menertawakan yang entah apa.

"masuklah kemari. Kami hanya tertawa karena ke kompakan changkyu hyung saja. Mereka terlihat imut." Jawab onew.

"YA! Kami itu TAMPAN bukan IMUT. DASAR MANIAK AYAM PABO!" teriak changkyu kompak. Dan lagi-lagi entah bagaimana mereka mengembungkan pipinya (me: huaaa imutnya #ditendang duo evil).

"hahaha lihat mereka kompak lagi." Ucap Taecyeon.

"thepertinya mereka tertular aegyo milik thungmin hyung." celetuk sehun tiba-tiba. (changkyu : YA! Kau menghancurkan image kami. Me : hahaha ^^V)

"YAA! CADEL." Teriak changkyu pada sehun. "kami berdua tak akan menTRAINE mu menjadi evil magnae lagi jika kau tak berhenti mengatakan itu." tambah kyuhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan meberikan ^_^V.

"kalian harus sabar ya oppadeul. Mungkin sebentar lagi kalian akan memiliki 3 EVIL MAGNAE." Celtuk CL. Mereka semua kembali tertawa.

"annyeong hyungnim." Sapa jonghyun menghampiri para anggota kyu-line.

"annyeong jonghyun-ah~" ucap kyuhyun. Setelah itu ,ereka ber 4 mulai sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka sendiri. ( Me : serasa dunia milik KYU-LINE -_-)

Di luar terdengan suara-suara berisik, tapi mereka – mungkin hanya beberapa yang mengerti - tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan. mereka tahu bahwa keributan disana menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

"apa mereka kembarannya EXO M dan SUPER JUNIOR M." Ucap yesung tiba-tiba.

"itu tak mungkin. Jelas-jelas kami ada disini dan kami tidak mempunyai kembaran. Apa otak hyung mulai terpengaruh dengan ddangkoma." Ucap kyuhyun.

"mungkin saja kyunnie. Itu efek karena terlalu sering mengajak berbicara kura-kura. Cadel lain kali kau peraktekan itu ya." Tambah changmin.

"ani, untuk apa aku mempraktekannya. Itu terlalu pabo hyung." jawab sehun.

"aish.. sepertinya menyatukan ketiga evil itu sangat berbahaya." Ucap yunho, mereka yang ada di sana – minus ChangKyuHun – membenarkan perkataan yunho. Kini keributan di luar sudah tak terdengar lagi. Hingga akhirnya seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. keadaan langsung hening seketika.

15 detik

1 menit

3 menit

" HAN HYUNG/HAN GE/ HYUNG/GEGE." Teriakan dengan suara berbeda-beda itu pun memenuhi ruangan. Donghae dan henry yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu langsung berlari memeluk seseorang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"hyung~ bogoshipeo." Ucap donghae ia terus memonopoli hangeng seorang diri. Sementaraa henry hanya menpoutkan bibirnya. #poor mochi~

"aish... ikan mokkpo cepat lepaskan pelukanmu. Gantian dengan yang lain." Ucap kyuhyun ia menarik kerah baju bagian belakang donghae, Menyeret donghae menjauh dari hangeng. Membiarkan hyungdeulnya yang lain juga henry melepas rindu mereka dengan hangeng.

"ya! Evil, aku juga masih merindukan han hyung."

"tapi kau pabo. Memeng hanya kau yang merindukannya dasar ikan jelek." Ucap kyuhyun santai dan kembali duduk di sebelah changmin.

"tak ingin melepas rindu dengan han hyung kyunnie?" bisik changmin yang masih bisa di dengar oleh anggota kyu-line yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"ingin tentu saja. Tapi han hyung pasti tahu kalau saat ini aku lebih ingin bersamamu." Jawab kyuhyun. Changmin menatap kyuhyun lembut.

"gomawo. tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kau ke tempat han hyung dulu." Ucap changmin.

"gwenchana changmin-ah. Hyung tau apa yang lebih ingin kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Lagi pula hyung juga ingin menyapamu changmin-ah." Jawab hangeng yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kyu-line.

"annyeong hyungnim~" sapa JongMIn.

"annyeong~ minho-ah, jonghyun-ah." Jawab hangeng.

"hyung mengenalku?" tanya jonghyun polos. Hangeng tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"tentu. Aku mengenal teman-teman kyuhyun, ia suka menceritakan tentang kalian padaku di telpon." Jawab hangeng.

"bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun.

"tentu seperti yang kau lihat kyunnie." Jawab hangeng mengacak-acak surai ikal kyuhyun.

"bolehkan aku bergabung dengan kalian? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan kedua magnae evil ini. Dan aku juga ingin mengenal lebih dekat kalian berdua minho-ah, jonghyun-ah." Ucap hangeng.

"tentu hyung." jawab changmin.

"kami berdua juga ikut." Ucap ryeowook, henry yang dada disebelahnya ikut mengiyakan ucapan ryeowook.

"hyung~ aku juga." Ucap sehun tiba-tiba.

"baiklah-baiklah. Karena ryeowook anggota kyu-line, dan henry serta cadel evil – sehun – adalah magnae. Jadi kalian boleh bergabung." Jawab kyuhyun.

"ayo gege juga ikut. Gege kan juga magnae." Ucap sehun menarik tangan tao.

"kami juga ikut kalau begitu kami juga kan magnae." Ucap seungri. Para magnae dari setiap grup pun ikut berkumpul bersama dengan kyuhyun. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang pasti suasana yang mereka timbulkan membuat iri para member lainnya.

"aku juga ingin ke sana hyung." rengek donghae pada yesung.

"tapi hae, kau bukan magnae dan anggota kyu-line. Bisa-bisa nanti kau di usir oleh magnae evil itu. jadi bersenang-senanglah hae. Hahaha." Jawab yesung. #yeye ditabok pangeran ikan(?)

CEKLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Sontak mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sarah pintu.

Deg.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya pelan. Ia berusaha menekan perasaan rindu dan sakitnya yang datang secara bersamaan begitu ia melihat hyungdeulnya lah yang berada di depan pintu. JYJ sebuah grup yang terdiri dari tiga orang namja itu lah yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. mereka bertiga menundukan kepalanya singkat sebagai sapaan, setelah itu mereka duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Changmin terus menundukan kepalanya, ia hanya tak ingin yunho mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

Sreet.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan changmin yang terkepal ke pangkuannya. Lalu menepuk-nepuk tangan changmin, seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Melihat itu changmin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut kepada kyuhyun.

"semuanya bersiap, kita akan mulai reharshalnya sekarang." Ucap seorang staff.

"nde~" jawab semua.

Kini mereka sedang berada di belakang panggung untuk memulai reharshal untuk acara pembukaan. Dimana mereka akan masuk pergrup dan menyenyikan sebuah lagu bersama. Setelah itu mereka bisa kembali ke ruang tunggu untuk menunggu bagian mereka. karena tema valentine konser kali ini adalah _LOVE, FRIENDS, and FAMILY _( Me : sumpah ngasal bangeeet ga kepikiran tema lainnya .)_. _Maka selain penampilan individu setiap grup, mereka juga akan melakukan kolaborasi dengan yang lain.

Saat ini EXO k yang sedang melakukan reharshal. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu juga ikut menonton dari monitor yang ada di sana.

"yunho hyung, kajja. Setelah ini kita harus siap-siap." Ucap changmin.

"nde~". Yunho mengikuti changmin yang berada didepannya.

BRUG

"YA! PERHATIKAN JALANMU." Teriak seseorang yang tidak sengaja changmin tabrak.

DEG!

"mi..an." ucap changmin.

"aish.. bajuku basah."

"jae hyung. gwenchana?" tanya seseorang lain di belakang namja yang tadi di tabrak oleh changmin. Changmin terdian, mereka – hyungdeulnya – kini ada dihadapannya.

"ini hy –

"aku tak butuh itu." potong jaejoong. Ia menyingkirkan tangan changmin yang hendak memberikannya sapu tangan. "kajja." Ajak jaejoong, mereka bertiga pun membalikan diri mereka dan berlalu menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"min-ah –

"kajja hyung, EXO K sudah hampir selesai. Kita harus cepat." Ucap changmin tanpa membalikan tubuhnya ke arah yunho. Sementara yunho hanya bisa mengikuti changmin yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap sedih keajian yang baru mereka lihat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menatap penuh marah kejadian itu.

**)(*^%$##$%%^&*&*(**

_changmin POV_

Acara reharshal baru saja selesai. Saat ini kami semua tengah beristirahat di ruang tunggu. Menurut para staff kami bisa beristirahat untuk 2 jam ke depan. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Hufft... mereka bertiga tidak kembali lagi sejak kejadian tadi. Bahkan mereka tidak ikut reharshal bersama dengan aku dan yunho hyung. ya, kami – aku dan yunho hyung – dan jyj akan tampil bersama membawa kan lagu MIROTIC. Seharusnya aku senang bukan? Dengan begini setidaknya para cassie yang melihat konser ini akan sedikit terhibur, karena bisa melihat DBSK kembali ber lima. Walau mungkin hanya untuk satu hari ini.

Cassie, aku sangat menyesal membuat mereka terluka karena perpisahaan kami. kenapa kami harus terpisah, apakah ini adalah yang terbaik bagi kami. Aku muak memikirkannya. Mungkin perpisahan itu memang yang terbaik, tapi apakah perpisahan itu juga adalah perpisahan ikatan keluarga kami. Ingin rasanya aku egois dan menarik mereka kembali. Tapi, aku tak mungkin bisa melihat hyungdeulku menderita. Sudah cukup selama ini apa yang mereka lakukan untukku. Membiarkan diri dan perasaan mereka sendiri terluka karena aku. Aku benci diriku sendiri, sangat benci.

_changmin POV end_

"changmin-ah ini makanlah."

"hmm..kyunnie. apa itu?" tanya changmin yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"ini sandwich buatan ryeowookie, key, DO, member sistar, f(x), dan 2NE1." Jawab kyuhyun.

"mwo? Mereka masih sempat-sempatnya mebuat ini disini?" (me : lumayan makan gratis #nyomot sandwich).

"yah.. begitulah." Ucap kyuhyun, ia juga mulai memakan sandwichnya. Changmin hanya terdiam menatap sandwich yang ada ditangannya.

"apa kau memikirkan mereka lagi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"..."

Greb. Kyuhyun menarik changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"masih ingat apa yang ku katakan saat itu di rumah sakit?"bisik kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengaggukan kepalanya di pelukan kyuhyun.

"kau dan yunho hyung juga adalah keluarga kami. Ingat itu." ucap kyuhyun.

"ya! Hyung kenapa kalian hanya berpelukan berdua. Kami juga ikut." Ucap minho yang datang bersama dengan ryeowook dan jonghyun.

"aish... kalian berisik dan menganggu." Balas kyuhyun.

"kajja changmin hyung kita pergi dari sini." Ucap jonghyun menarik tangan changmin.

"ya! Lee jonghyun kau mau membawa ku kemana." Teriak changmin.

"pergi memonopolimu hyung. kajja." Ucap minho. Ia dan ryeowook mendorong tubuh changmin yang kelewat tinggi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka ber empat pergi. Keadaan kembali sunyi, kyuhyun sendiri tengah sibuk dengan PSP hitam kesayangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu terdengar. Pandangan mata kyuhyun seketika berubah begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan itu. ia langsung mematikan PSPnya dan menaruhnya di meja. Entah mengapa aura di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi menegangkan.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian." Ucap kyuhyun dingin. Hening seketika tak ada yang menjawab pernyataan ambigu dari kyuhyun.

"siapa yang kau maksud dengan kalian hah! Bisa ucapkan dengan jelas?" ucap jaejoong tak kalah dingin, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang kyuhyun inginkan.

"tch." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan. Cepatlah, aku tak suka bertele-tele." Kali ini yoochun yang berbicara pada kyuhyun.

"huh! Entah apa yang ada di otak kalian saat ini. Kalian fikir apa yang kalian lakukan itu yang terbaik." Ucap kyuhyun. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"apa yang kau maksud?" tanya junsu.

"aku yakin kalian CUKUP pintar untuk mengerti maksudku." Balas kyuhyun.

"tch! Ini bukan urusan mu, mengapa kau harus repot-repot mengurusi urusan kami. Hah!" jaejoong menatap kyuhyun dingin, namun tatapan itu sama sekali tak berarti untuk kyuhyun.

"hahahaha. Kau benar ini memang bukan urusanku." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada jaejoong dan menatapnya sengit. " tapi aku benci dengan kalian yang merasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Bisik kyuhyundi telinga jaejoong.

"tau apa kau dengan masalah kami?" tanya yoochun.

"HAHAHAHAHA" kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

BRAAK!

Kyuhyun membanting PSP kesayangannya yang ada di meja. Ia tidak mempurdulikan bahwa benda yang baru saja dilemparnya itu kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Mereka yang menyaksikan itu hanya dapat terdiam. Kyuhyun menatap marah pada mereka.

"KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA." Teriak kyuhyun. " kalian fikir KAMI para MAGNAE adalah orang selalu harus kalian lindung, orang yang harus kalian perlakukan seperti anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa. TAPI, tanpa kalian sadari KAMI para MAGNAE mengetahuinya, hanya saja kami SELALU berusaha untuk berpura-pura seperti kami tak mengetahuinya. Pernahkah kalian memikirkan itu? kalian fikir selama ini changmin-ah tak mengetahui semuanya? KALIAN SALAH."

Deg.

"changmin-ah mengetahui semuanya. Alasan kenapa kalian bersikap seperti itu kepada yunho hyung dan dirinya. Bahkan yunho hyun pun tak mengetahuinya. Tapi, changmin-ah mengetahuinya. Ia tahu bahwa kalian melakukan itu demi mereka, demi yunho hyung dan changmin-ah. Kalian bertiga tak ingin mereka menerima masalah yang besar dari agensi kami jika yunho hyung dan changmin-ah masih berhubungan dengan kalian. Bahkan changmin-ah juga tahu bahwa yunho hyung di ancam oleh pihak agensi kami, jika ia masih berhubungan dengan kalian. Maka mereka tak akan segan-segan menambahkan denda dalam jumlah yang besar kepada kalian bertiga."

Deg.

"changmin-ah selama ini harus menekan perasaanya kepada kalian. Ia harus berpura-pura menjadi chang min yang kuat demi kalian. Ia selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah penyebab hyungdeulnya menderita. Ia tahu baik yunho hyung maupun kalian bertiga sama menderitanya karena ini. Dan ia selalu merasa menjadi orang yang tak berguna. pernahkah kalian berfikir bahwa yang changmin rasakan lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang kalian tanggung. Pernah kalian memikirkannya? Kurasa tidak. selama ini kalian selalu merasa changmin-ah adalah magnae yang harus kalian lindungi, seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil yang masih belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui hal ini. Dan kalian merasa kalian sudah benar, sebagai seorang hyung. tapi kalian tak pernah berfikir bagaimana jika changmin-ah sampai mengetahuinya. Apa yang akan terjadi. Ia akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar. Yunho hanya mampu terdiam, pandangan matanya kosong. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang hyung untuk changmin.

"LALU APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HAH! KAU INGIN KAMI KEMBALI KE TEMPAT ITU? PERCUMA AKU TAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA" teriak jaejoong membuat yang lain menatapnya prihatin.

"aku tak bilang itu solusinya. Ku rasa kalian SUDAH dewasa untuk memikirkan jalan yang terbaik." Ucap kyuhyun.

"DAN KAMI RASA INI YANG TERBAIK."

"KAU!" BUG. Kyuhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke arah jaejoong. Hingga membuat jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"AKU SUDAH LAMA INGIN MELAKUKAN ITU. KAU TERLALU BODOH KIM JAEJOONG, KAU DAN DONGSAENGMU ITU TERLALU BODOH." Teriak kyuhyun.

"kyu cukup." Ucap sungmin menahan tubuh kyuhyun.

"kau pabo. Aku tau juga tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini kan?" tanya kyuhyun pelan.

"hahaha. Kami bisa cho. Kami tak peduli jika ia harusmembenci kami. Setidaknya ia bisa tetap bertahan." Ucap yoochun.

"KAU POBO PARK YOOCHUN. Ia .. ia sangat rapuh asal kalian tau. Aku mengerti perasaan changmin. Sangat mengerti, aku juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi keadaan changmin lebih parah dari ku." Lirih kyuhyun. Suasana di ruangan itu semakin tegang.

Drrt...drrrt...drrt...

"yeoboseo" jawab kyuhyun

"**hyung. changmin hyung menghilang. Kami tak bisa menemukannya."**

"MWO? Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda CHOI MINHO." Ucap kyuhyun.

"**aku serius hyung. tadi changmin hyung bilang ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tak kembali hyung. kami sudah mencarinya, dan kami belum bisa menemukannya hyung."** raut wajah kyuhyun mulai cemas.

" aish.. sudah kubilang jangan biarkan dia pergi sendiri. dimana kalian sekarang?"

"**mian hyung. kami sekarang di dekat ruang e hyung."**

"nde. Arraseo. Tunggu di sana dan jangan kemana-mana." Kyuhyun menutup telponnya.

"ada apa kyu?" tanya donghae menahan tangan kyuhyun yang hendak keluar ruangan.

"changmin menghilang." Jawab kyuhyun.

"MWO?" teriak semua yang ada disanan.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya yunho.

" aku sengaja meminta mereka mengajak changmin-ah keluar untuk berbicara dengan kalian. Dan tiba-tiba saja changmin bilang ingin ke kamar mandi tapi sejak itu ia tak kembali lagi. Jika dugaanku benar maka ia tadi pasti ada di luar." Ucap kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu biar kami ikut membantu mu kyu." Ucap GD. Mereka mengiyakan ucapan GD itu, kecuali jaejoong, yoochun, dan junsu yang hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi changmin namun nomernya tidak aktif.

"YA KALIAN TUNGGU." Teriak seseorang dibelakang mereka. terlihat kibum, heechul dan juga leeteuk belari mendekati mereka.

"hyung, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya kyuhyun.

"kami sengaja ingin melihat konser ini. Tapi tiba-tiba wookie menghubungiku bahwa changmin menghilang. Jadi kami putuskan untuk kesini secepatnya." Jawab leeteuk.

"sebaiknya kita ke tempat ryeowookie sekarang juga." Ucap kyuhyun.

"kyu~" teriak reowook begitu melihat kyuhyun.

"bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menanyakan pada para staff?" tanya kyuhyun.

"heem.. dan ini semakin membuatku khawatir hyung." ucap minho.

"tadi ada seorang staff yang melihat seseorang mirip seperti changmin hyung seperti kesakitan hyung. tapi staff itu tidak melihat kemana changmin hyung pergi. Ia hanya bilang changmin hyung pergi kearah sini." Sambung jonghyun.

"aish.. makhluk pabo itu pergi kemana." Gumam kyuhyun.

Drrrt...drrrt..drrt..

"siapa kyu?" tanya leeteuk.

"changmin-ah.." jawab kyuhyun pelan.

"ya! Cepat angkat." Ucap heechul.

"kalian harus diam. Jangan keluarkan suara sedikit pun mengerti." ucap kyuhyun. Walau tak mengerti mereka tetap mengangguk. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"ada apa hmm?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada biasa saja.

"kyunnie..." panggil changmin lirih.

"nde changmin-ah wae?"

"terima kasih."

"..." kyuhyun diam menunggu perkataan changmin selanjutnya.

"kau yang terbaik kyu~ bisakah aku mendengar mu bernyanyi. Jebal kyunnie.." suara changmin terdengar lirih saat ini.

"kau dimana changmin-ah?" kyuhyun masih berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"hmm.. aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukanku..ukh.."

"gwenchana?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"hmm.. bernyanyilah kyu. Aku ingin mendengarnya.." kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap kearah leeteuk. Seolah tau bahwa kyuhyun meminta sarannya, leeteuk pun mengangguk.

"nde... kau ingin lagu apa changmin-ah?" tanya kyuhyun.

"in my dream." Jawab changmin. Kibum menunjukan hpnya di depan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membaca apa yang kibum tulis disana.

'buat changmin terus dalam keadaan sadar, aku rasa ia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Aku akan berusaha melacak tempatnya sekarang berada, jadi jangan biarkan ia menutup telponya hingga aku menemukannya.' Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"baiklah. Kau harus mendengarnya."

Sementara kibum mulai mengeutak atik hpnya, kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk changmin.

_geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo  
nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo  
neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon  
nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo achimeun neul ireohge My Love_

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo_

"suaramu sangat indah kyu, aku jadi mengantuk~" suara changmin yang lirih menghentikan kegiatan menyanyi kyuhyun.

"kau tak boleh tidur changmin-ah.. ku mohon terus dengarkan suaraku.." air mata mulai membasahi pipi kyuhyun. Yesung dengan sigap menghapus airmata kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan.

'uljima. Itu akan mempengaruhi suara mu' ucap yesung tanpa suara.

"hmm.. baiklah." Jawab changmin.

kibum kembali menunjukan hpnya kepada kyuhyun. Kali ini ia berhasil melacak keberadaan changmin dengan gps di hpnya. Mereka semua mulai menuju kearah yang di tunujukan itu, dengan kyuhyun yang terus bernyanyi untuk changmin.

_geunyeoga utgo itneyo neomuna uraenmanijyo geureon moseub geureohge bodo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo  
geunyeoga geotgo isseoyo eoddeon saramgwa dajeonghi nae gaseumeun mogeobge naeri nulryeoyo  
ddo nan ggumeul ggun geojyo sikeun ddam heureugo apaseo gieok jochado sileun ggum  
nan onjongil mueotdo mothago siganeul bonaegetjyo My love_

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deultende_

kini mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang mereka yakini bahwa changmin ada didalamnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"changmin-a, kau di dalam? Jawab aku." Teriak kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung menarik tubuh kyuhyun menjauh dari depan pintu. Yunho, siwon, dan Taecyeon sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka langsung mendobrak pintu itu dengan satu kali dorongan.

"CHANGMIN-AH" teriak yunho dan kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka langsung duduk disamping kanan dan kiri tubuh changmin yang ada di lantai.

"ukh.. hy..ung kyu..nnie.." ucap changmin terbata. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"gwenchana? Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang.' Ucap yunho khawatir.

"an..i.. hy..ung.." jawab changmin.

"tapi min-ah –

"wookie hyung, kau membawanya kan? Cepat bawa kemari." Perintah kyuhyun.

"nde. Ini kyunnie." Ucap ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan tanda tambah merah diatasnya dari dalam tas.

"kalau begitu cepat minum obatmu pabo. Aku tak menerima penolakan untuk yang ini." Ucap kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk.

"gomawo." Ucap changmin tulus.

"hmm.. jangan banyak bicara cepat istirahan sekarang juga. Atau kau akan aku ikat di kursi agar kau tidak bisa tampil di panggung." Ancam kyuhyun. Changmin hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya obatnya sudah mulai bereaksi.

Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh changmin keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruang tunggu mereka yang lebih nyaman. Yang lain mengikuti di belakang.

"bagaimana hyung bisa membawa itu?" tanya suho. Dibelakangnya member exo yang lain ikut mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan suho.

"aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja. dia terkadang terlalu pabo pada dirinya sendiri." Jawab kyuhyun.

"sama sepertimu kan kyunnie~" ucap sungmin.

"hmm.. kau benar hyung ia sama seperti ku. karena itu aku mengerti keadaanya." Jawab kyuhyun.

**_170213 07.00 pm_**

Konser di mulai, satu persatu pengisi acara mulai tampil. Sebagian yang telah dan belum tampil menunggu di ruang tunggu. Saat ini mereka sedang menyaksikan penampilan dari BIGBANG.

"changminnie-ah, gwenchana?" tanya yunho cemas. Karena saat ini wajah changmin sangat pucat.

"nde.." jawab changmin.

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah tampil saat lagu MIROTIC. Keadaanmu sedang tidak baik-baik saja changmin-ah."

"an..dwae. aku ingin tampil."

"tapi min-ah. Kau perlu tenaga ekstra membawakan lagu itu."

"aku bisa hyung. aku tak ingin membuat cassie kecewa. Lagi pula setelah lagu itu adalah lagu penutup hyung. aku bisa bertahan."

"tapi.."

"biarkan dia hyung." ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

" tapi kyunnie, kau lihat changmin-ah semakin parah."

"biarkan dia hyung. dia bisa bertahan aku yakin itu." ucap kyuhyun mantap.

"kau harus lihat dia kyunnie.. dia –

"tunjukan changmin-ah, kau bisa bertahan kan?" tanya kyuhyun.

"hm.. kau kira namja lemah hem? Kau pabo kalau begitu." Jawab changmin ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan susah payah.

"ani, kau tau kan aku ini JENIUS jadi aku tak pernah berfikir jika kau itu namja yang lemah." Ucap kyuhyun membantu changmin berdiri.

"kau benar. Berarti yang pabo itu yunho hyung. " mereka tertawa bersama.

"cepatlah, sebentar lagi giliran kalian. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu selamat jika aku melihat kau ambruk di panggung."

"hmm.." changmin dan yunho berjalan ke arah backstage untuk penampilan mereka.

_JAEJOONG POV_

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat yunho dan changmin berjalan mendekati kami. Ku perhatikan wajah changmin yang pucat sedang menahan sakit. Fikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi.

#falshback on

Aku dan dongsaengku yang lain hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Melihat tubuh changmin yang di gendong oleh yunho ke ruang tunggu. Ingin rasanya aku berlari kearah mereka. tapi, sekali lagi bayangan tentang mereka yang akan mendapat masalah besar jika kami melakukannya memenuhi . Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan.

"apa ini yang kalian inginkan?" tanya seseorang yang ada disamping ku.

"untuk apa kau ada di sini hankyung hyung?" tanyaku.

"tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, agar kalian kembali memikirkan hal ini. Kalian lihat kan, magnae yang ingin kalian lindungi justru menderita. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian menyesal seperti diriku." Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Setelah itu hankyung hyung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku.

#flahback off

Suasana diantara kami tetap hening. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan hingga akhirnya kami tampil bersama ke atas panggung.

_jaejoong pov end_

Kyuhyun sedang menatap monitor di hadapannya dengan serius, ia mengkhawatirkan changmin. Ia tahu keadaan changmin tidak baik-baik saja, tapi ia mengerti apa yang sahabatnya itu inginkan. Karena itu iya berusaha menyakini dirinya sendiri tentang keadaan changmin.

"kyunnie.. ayo kita ke backstage untuk menutup acara." Ajak hangeng.

"..."

"ayo kyunnie.." leeteuk yang sejak tadi ada di sana merangkul pundak kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk segera ke backstage.

DBSK dan JYJ baru saja menyenyelesaikan penampilan mereka, saat ini mereka sedang berada di backstage menunggu MC yang sedang menutup acara.

"yunnie, minnie" panggil jaejoong pelan.

"nde jae, wae?" tanya yunho dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae kami membuat kalian menderita. Terutama minnie. Bisakah kami mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaikinya. Mulai saat ini apapun yang terjadi kita tetap keluarga, walau mungkin kami tak bisa bersama dengan kalian." ucap jaejoong.

"gwenchana hyung. akan selalu ada kesempatan untuk keluarga bukan?" jawab changmin. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"gomawo.." ucap mereka bertiga.

"ukh.." rintih changmin pelan. Ia menundukan tubuhnya.

"minnie.. gwenchana?" tanya junsu cemas.

"hmm..." gumam changmin.

"kau harus segera ke rumah sakit." Ucap yoochun.

"An..dwae" ucap changmin.

"changmin-ah.." kyuhyun berlari menghampiri changmin. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan changmin saat ini.

"ky..u jebal.." ucap changmin. Seolah mengerti maksud perkataan changmin, kyuhyun langsung menatap ke empat hyung dari sahabatnya itu.

"biarkan changmin-ah tampil di acara penutup." Ucap kyuhyun yakin.

"tapi kyu, kau tak lihat minni-ah sudah semakin parah." Tanya jeajoong.

"aku tahu. Tapi, apakah kalian tak ingin membiarkan changmin-ah tampil bersama dengan kalian." Jawab kyuhyun.

"tentu kami ingin kyu~ tapi min-ah." Ucap yoochun.

"percayalah changmin tak akan ambruk di panggung. Ia sudah berjanji padaku. Jadi, Jika itu terjadi maka aku tak akan mau menjadi sahabatnya lagi." Ucap kyuhyun.

"kau..ja..hat kyu..nnie." ucap changmin terbata tapi senyum tulus menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"kalau begitu berhenti saja jadi sahabatku." Ucap kyuhyunsantai.

"YA!" teriak changmin tiba-tiba. "ukh.. ap..po" changmin kembali memegang perutnya.

"aish.. aku itu pabo. Untung kau berteman denganku, jadi kau bisa tertular ke jeniusanku." Ucap kyuhyun membantu changmin melingkarkan tanganny di pundak kyuhyun.

" tak apa yunho-ah, changmin akan baik-baik saja." ucap kangin.

"mereka semakin mirip dengan saudara kembar." Celetuk GD tiba-tiba.

"hahaha.. kau benar." Jawab heechul.

Kini konser spesial valentine itu pun selesai tepat pukul 00.00 am. Kembang api penuh warna warni pun menghiasi langit malam. Mereka membungkuk 90 derajat untu para fans yang telah hadir malam ini. Setelah itu mereka langsung kembali ke backstage.

BRUUK

Tiba-tiba saja changmin terjatuh begitu dirinya sudah tak dapat terlihat lagi dari luar. Wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat, keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Jaejoong yang kebetulan ada di belakangnya langsung menaruh changmin di atas pahanya. Ia mengenggang tangan changmin yang mulai terasa dingin. Airmata tak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada changmin.

"minnie-ah irreona jebal.. irreona.." jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi changmin.

"panggil ambulan sekarang juga chunnie" ucap jaejoong.

"an..i.. je..bal.." bisik changmin pelan, ia membuka matanya sedikit.

"tapi minnie kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap junsu, namja itu sudah menangis di pelukan sahabatnya eunhyuk yang juga sudah tak dapat menahan airmatanya.

"ta..pi.. me..reka.. ma..sih..di..luar.." suara changmin semakin terdengar lirih.

"kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri min-ah." Ucap yoochun.

" .." panggil changmin.

"nde.. arraseo changmin-ah." Jawab kyuhyun.

"kyu! Ku mohon untuk saat ini saja jangan ikuti permintaannya." Ucap yunho.

"aish.. tenanglah. Bummie hyung, bagaimana apa bisa?" tanya kibum.

"hmm.. kau benar kyunnie. Menurut manager hyung, mereka masih berkumpul di luar. Mereka hampir memenuhi setiap pintu keluar. Dan satu-satunya mobil yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah milik han hyung." jawab kibum.

"baiklah. Kita harus cepat bawa changmin-ah ke rumah sakit." Ucap kyuhyun.

"baiklah aku akan telpon ambulance." Ucap yoochun.

"ani. Kita tak akan menggunakan ambulan."

"ya! Jangan aneh-aneh kyu." Teriak junsu.

"diamlah. Aku butuh bantuan semua yang ada di sini." Ucap kyuhyun. Mereka mengangguk. " han hyung dimana kau taruh mobilmu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"di dekat pintu utara." Jawab hangeng.

"baiklah. Aku minta BIGBANG, 2NE1 dan CN. Blue keluar dari pintu barat, f(x), sistar dan hyungdeul jeluar dari pintu selatan, sisanya keluar dari pintu timur. Alihkan perhatian mereka untuk menjauh dari pintu utara. Kemudian siwon hyung kau yang membawa mobil han hyung, biarkan han hyung ikur bersama hyungdeul dan henry saja. kyu-line ikut aku membawa changmin ke rumah sakit. Sisanya kalian menyusul setelah itu." ucap kyuhyun menjabarkan rencananya.

**_180213 07.00 am_**

Seorang namja dengan pakaian rumah sakit baru saja membuka matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap langit-langit kamar. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang tengah tertidur di kiri dan kanannya. Namja itu hanya dapat tersenyum menyaksikan hyungdeulnya terlelap dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman itu.

"hyungdeul irreona.." ucap namja itu.

"ughmm...hoaam" salah satu hyungnya berhasil bangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya.

"HUAAA! YUNNIE, SU-IE, CHUNNIE IRREONA" teiak namja cantik itu, membuat dongsaengnya terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"annyeong~" sapa changmin.

"CHANGMIIIIN-AH" teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

"aish... BERISIK." Teriak seseorang dari arah sofa. Seorang namja berambut ikal mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. (Me : ga kuat ngebayanginnya~ .)

"KYUNNIEEE~" teriak changmin dengan suara tenornya.

BRUG!

Dengan sadis kyuhyun melempar changmin dengan bantal sofa yang tadi di jadikannya alas.

"YA! NAPEUN NAMJA!" teriak changmin.

"KAU BERISIK. AKU NGANTUK." Teriak kyuhyun.

"YA!" akhirnya teriakan teriakan itu mengundang orang-orang yang tadi ada di luar untuk masuk kedalam.

"ckckckckc... mereka berisik." Ucap heechul.

"hahaha biarkanlah hyung." kibum hanya tertawa menyaksikannya.

"ANNYEONG HYUNGNIM." Minho dan jonghyun memasuki ruangan itu dengan seenaknya.

"SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA CHANGMIN HYUNG." teriak JongMinWook.

"saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida saranghaneun uri changmin saengil chukha hamnida.. yee!" para member suju dan DBSK + JongMin ikut bernyanyi untuk changmin.

"..."

"aish.. dia amnesia." Ucap kyuhyun sarkastik.

"YA! Enak saja." jawab changmin. " jadi aku ulang tahun hari ini?" tanya changmin pabo.

"nde.. sekarang tanggal 18 februari kau ingat." Ucap yunho.

"hahahaha" tawa changmin.

"changmin-ah.." panggil kyuhyun.

"nde kyunnie.." changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan...

TUK

Sebuah kue tar tepat mengenai muka tampan milik changmin. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa menyaksikan keadaan changmin.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN."

**FIN**

**HUAAAAAA~**

Apa ini? *readers : molla -_-* hadeh sebenarnya suna dah lama mau update cerita ini dari satu tahun yang lalu tapi karena waktu itu suna MALEEES banget jadinya ff ini terbengkalai deh, ampe lumutan gini dan suna harus merombak abis cerita sebelumnya tapi intinya tetep ga berubah. Ckckck

Oke dah langsung aja silahkan itu tuh yang dibawah yang ada bacaan reviewnya silahkan di isi, bagi yang udah baca ff gaje ini WAJIB ya reviewnya. Suna terima keritik, saran. Tapi jangan kejem2 ya. Hihihi

Pai pai


End file.
